Une autre histoire
by mei77540
Summary: Alors voila, c'est une histoire a part, ou je reprend tout depuis le debut ,et change la personnalité de Yuri et ces relations familiales.


Préface : Pour cette fanfic, j'invente des personnages, et je remoldes la vériter. Yuri n'as jamais connu c'est parents et il n'as plus son frère,qui est mort lors de ces 8 ans, d'une maladie. Il c'est débrouiller en vivant dans les rues des villes et en mendiant. Pour le moment Yurri est dans un village a côter du mont Fûji. Et il travaille comme serveur dans un restaurant.  
Il a 14 ans à présent, il a aprit a ce battre dans tout les domènes : Karaté, judo, Kendo . . . Bref tout ce qui a pu l'aider a survivre. sa personnalité n'as pas changer, mais pour survivre seul, il s'est 'caché' deriere une personnalité a vocabulaire crue et regard de la mort qui tue qu'il perdra par la suite don't worry. 

Chapitre 1 Un nouveau monde.

C'étais une chaude journée, Yuri vennait de prendre sa pause. Mais il avait falut qu'un gamin perde son jouet dans une petite crevasse, alors ont lui avait demander d'aller le recuperer. Il avait bien sur refuser au debut, mais en voyant l'enfant commencé à pleuré, il y est aller. Aprés 2 min de déscentes, il recupera le petit doudou en cocinelle . Mais en voulant remonter, il glissa et attérit dans une flaque d'eau.Aprés ce fut le trou noir .

' mmm, fait chaud . . .' Yuri ce réveilla dans une clairière, bercer par les rayon chaud du soleil. ' Ou suis je ? ' Yuri ce leva, et regarda de droite à gauche, il apercut une personne sur un chemin, une femme blonde pour etre precis. Il s'avanca vers elle .

- 'jour, j'suis ou ? demanda t'il d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune fille eu peur et laissa tombé son panier devant elle, elle semblait effrayée. Il ramassa une pomme et la tendit devant lui, pour la lui rendre. Mais elle s'enfuit en courant et criant .  
Aprés tout ce passa vite, les vilageois, alertés, sortirent avec des armes terrifiantes, " fourches, ect . . . " et commencèrent a s'avencés vers lui. Puis un homme arriva et il descendit de son cheval. Il parla de loin avec les villageois, et il s'avenca vers Yuri, tendit les main devant lui et tint la tête du malheureux.

- Mais arrete !!! ma tête n'est PAS un ballon de rugby !!! Merde !!! lache moi!!!!!! fucking idiot !!!!!!

Puis il s'ecroula, une violente douleur à la tête. L'homme lui parla,et il fut en mesure de comprendre ce que disait les villageois.

- C'est un mazoku . . .

' Mazoku ? c'est quoi ? une attraction ?'

- Attendez !!!! Il ne sait encor rien , si ont arrive a le persuader maintenant, peut'etre que . . .  
Cet homme ne termina pas sa phrase, et un homme, au cheuveux et au yeux brun arriva.

- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuri tourna la tête, en voyant l'homme à cheval, il pensa : ' Pfff, un prince sur un cheval blanc ? j'suis pas une fille !'

- Adalbert !!!!

Pendant, que les deux hommes se battaient, Yuri, lui était entouré d'hommes armés. Il allait se defendre, quand, il fut soulevé du sol.

- Kaïkutsu ! 'Sa vole depuis quand les squelettes ? non non non, le plus important c'est de fuir cette atraction. '

Il se debatit, mais, il ne sait comment, il tomba dans le noir. A son reveil, il étais prés d'une cheminée, et à ses côter, un homme aux cheveux argentée, qui s'emblait prier.  
Il se redressa, puis il se fit étouffer par deux bras, fin, mais puissants !!! Il rejeta les bras qui le retenais, et s'appretant a combatre se recrocvilla dans un coin de la cheminée.

- Eika . . .

- Bon reveile Eika ? Vous allez bien ?

- . . . . Z'étes qui vous ? Le ton, ba toujour glaciale. ( A partir de maintenant toute c'est replique sont comme ça. )

- Je me nomme Conrad. Dit il un peux surpris d'entendre sa voix aussi froide.

- Je me presente : Gunther Von Christ . j'ai temps attendut ce momment ou je vous rencontrerais enfin.

' Je sais pas ce qu'il ont pris, mais je veux pas y gouter. '

- Suis ou ?

- Dans le royaume de Shinmakoku, nous sommes prés de la frontière , au Nord.

- Pouquoi m'appelez vous "Majesté" ?

- Mais parceque vous êtes LE 27 eme MAHO !! Félicitation, Majesté.

' Ok , là faut que je me tire, ils ont l'air zarb. . . je suis surement dans un pac d'atraction, et il ont du me confondre avec un môme riche. . . . Mais y a pas sa dans le village !!!!'

Pendant que Yuri se creuser la tête, Conrad s'aprocha de lui est le couvrit de la couverture.

- Maintenant dormez Majesté, nous devont encore parcourir un long chemin jusqu'a Shinmakoku.

Yuri fit mine de dormir. Et losque tout le monde fut endormi, il se leva discretement et s'en alla. Mais c'étais s'en compter sur les oreilles fines des deux hommes.

- Majesté ? Ou allez vous ? Demanda Conrad.

- Vous allez tombez malade si vous sortez. Rajouta Gunther.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir avec une crampe à la jambe. Bonne nuit. Et il se recoucha.

Et voila son plant tombé a l'eau, ' Bah, il vaux mieux que ce soit moi qui en profite quelques heures. Demain le gosse de riche viendra et il me metterons a la porte. ' Et Yuri s'endormit à cette dernière pensé.

Le landemain, il fesait chaud, et le gosse de riche n'étais pas venu. Il ne rechigna pas, et les suivits. Aprés une demie journée de cheval. Yuri ne sentait plus ses fesses et ils étaient devant une grande porte du moyen age.

- Eika , nous voici a Shinmakoku, votre Royaume.

Yuri était sans voix. Ils lui firent traverser la rue a cheval et seul, mais a un moment le cheval fut effrayer et partit dans une course folle en menant son cavalier, inespirimenté avec lui. Ils arrivèrent a un chateau, et là un homme calma son cheval avec quelques mots. Les deux autres arivèrent aprés lui criant des Majesté a tour de rôle.

- Quoi, c'est ça le Maho ? C'est pathétique. Dit un homme grand et au regard glacé. Celui qui avait arreter le chaval fou.

Asuivre . . . . . . Review please.


End file.
